Switched Soul
by ItsJina
Summary: MaximumrideXtwilight crossover; Max and Bella gets switched...but how? and who did this anyways? and what will the flock/coven do if they find out that max really isn't max and bella really isn't bella? 0.o? FAX, BellaxEdward
1. The Beginning

**Switched soul**  
By: Dastunninglitoanjo

**Full Summary:**  
MaximumrideXtwilight crossover; Sleeping unaware, when max wakes up, she's in bed with some dude??/Sleeping unaware, bella finds herself waking up from explosions and loud noises and falling from a tree?/What the heck? And who are all the people that are calling max the wrong name? Who the heck was bella?/Who are all the people calling bella the wrong name? Who the heck was Max?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own maximum ride or twilight.

**Author Note:** This is not my first story on FanFiction. But it's my first in a long time. I had deleted my other stories. I had realize that i had no idea how i was going to handle them...now, I am more confident. I am hoping that since i started this story, i hope i finish it.  
I may not be able to update a lot cause i have school and soccer practice. But i'll be trying. And it may seemed...not so good but hey, i'm not James Patterson or Stephenie Meyer. And i don't exactly remember every little detail of Maximum Ride or Twilight so...AND. I suck at details so bear with me. I don't want to waste a whole paragraph describing how beautiful a painting is or something. --;;

**the beginning:**

Max POV

"Okay guys, get some sleep." I said and clap my hands together. All of the flock nodded in agreement. We've been flying nonstop for many hours that I've lost count. We had met Fly Boys and had to kick some butt before we escaped again. Even clapping my hands was taking my little energy left.

We were at a public park but it was empty. Of course it would be when it's nighttime. The park was nice cause it had a little forest. We were up in the trees, sleeping on the strong branches.

Fang look over to me. "I'll take first watch."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I still got some hours in me. Get some sleep Fang. I'll wake you later for second watch."

He looked at me, hesitating for a second but then did as I said.

"Night Max." Nudge said yawning and instantly fell asleep. I smile. "Night Nudge."

I turn to the others. "Night Iggy." He only nodded and closed his eyes.

I went to the branches with Angel and Gazzy. I kissed the top of their heads. "Night Angel, Gazzy."

"Good night Max." Gazzy said rubbing his eyes and yawning. He took his sleeping position and slept.

"Good night Max." Angel said tiredly. She kissed my cheek and went to sleep.

I went back to my branch. I watch as the flock rest and sleep, another day alive. Yes, Itex was destroyed but they had many connections throughout the world. Mom aka Dr. Martinez and my sister Ella were in Arizona, resuming their regular lives. We drop by now and then but mostly, we were out saving the world, as always. Jeb said he was also doing the same thing, and he was the one mostly giving us places to go destroy. But it was also the voice in my head.

_Keep your guard up Max._

_Why hello to you too Voice,_ I thought sarcastically.

_You're falling asleep Max. Stay awake. You're keeping watch, aren't you?_

_Oh shut up_, I snapped at the voice. _I'm not falling asleep._

But my body betrayed my mind as I yawned.

_I'm not falling asleep_, I continue saying to the voice but I could also feel my body falling asleep.

_Stay awake Max! Stay awake no matter what!_

_Huh? What did you say?_ I said back to the voice tiredly.

Hmmm……

_Max!_

--

Bella's POV

Renesmee

"Renesmee, my dear baby." I whisper softly as I cover her blanket over her. She was already deep in sleep. I kissed her forehead and move over so Edward could also do the same.

I stare at Edward as he kissed Renesmee's forehead. He was so freaking handsome and hot. And he was all mine.

I was satisfied with my life already. Even if I had an eternity. I had Edward by my side, Renesmee, my dear daughter and my family—Edward's family.

Before I knew it (and he gotta be pretty fast for me to not know it yet), Edward had his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. He carried me up and toward our bedroom.

He had already closen the door and put me on the bed in one whole second. Edward kissed me, filled with passion. I return his kisses just the same. I could never get enough of him. My lovely Edward. My true love.

--

Max's POV

I felt great for some reason. I wanted to sleep more and turn over on my branch—?

My brain was on full alert and my instincts were starting to kick in.

Not even opening my eyes, I could hear—very well. And what was I hearing? A leaf rustling, a bird flapping its wings…

No distant car honking, no distant noises.

It was a peaceful silence.

Something was terribly wrong.

My eyes opened and I gasp in shock. (and let me tell you, it took a lot to shock me.)

_Where the hell am I?_

--

Bella's POV

My dreams were blurs and yet…it somehow felt dangerous. I turn over my body, wanting to get closer to Edward, for a little comfort.

Everything happened so quickly.

I hit something hard, making me open my eyes. There were distant noises and the sun was shining right at me. And I was looking at trees.

I was outside.

How did that happened?

I look at my bruised arm, hurting myself from—falling off the tree? And I couldn't get bruised so easily…my skin was hard as rock or diamond.

_What…?_

"Max! Look out!"

I look at the other branches, finally noticing some kids on them. One small girl, probably around 5 or 6, looked frantic and so did the other kids.

One specific boy caught my eye. He seemed to be around 14 to 16, with black hair. I couldn't see what color his eyes were from where I was—on the ground.

That boy looked me with a worried yet frustrated look and yelled, "MAX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET AWAY FROM THERE! FLYBOYS!"

_Max?_

--

I hope this was good...or at least got you wondering what the heck was going to happen next?  
review please! :)


	2. Confusing Start

Okay, here's the next chapter. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

**2-Confusing Start:**

Max's POV

I was in a room. That was for sure. But what...? How the heck did i get in here? Last time i check, i was taking watch, sitting on a tree.

Panic surrounded me as I realize that the flock was nowhere in sight. And another thing?

There was a guy sleeping next to me.

My instinct to fly and get out of there as quickly and silently as i could came to me. I got off the bed silently, not making even the tiniest noise. When I was fully standing up, I let out my wings.

Except...my wings were gone.

Now this was off the chart. I feel my back with my hands and could not feel the familiar touch of my wings.

I could feel a nervous breakdown coming. My wings were gone, the flock was not here, and i was in an unfamiliar place with some dude.

Was it Itex? But how could they have gotten to me without the flock noticing? And if they did take me, why am I _here_? At this weird place?

So many questions and yet...no answer.

_Voice, answer me,_ I thought. _What is going on?_

But there was no answer.

_Wow, great time to be ignoring me, Voice._

I waited, and waited, and waited.

No Voice. No VOICE. Usually, I would be jumping with joy that I finally got rid of the Voice but I'm not exactly in the right situation to do that. And the Voice had helped me plenty of times. So now, when i need help, there was no help. What was up with that?

_Helloooo Voice. Now would be a great time to say, 'Max, put the pieces together' or whatever you usually tell me,_ I thought sarcastically, trying to lure Voice out.

But the Voice did not pop in.

And that mean that I was seriously in some kind of big trouble.

"Bella?"

I froze.

There was only one person in the room with me...and that was the dude sleeping next to me.

"Is something wrong? His voice sounded concern. I turn to face him and he was standing very close next to me.

_When did he...? I didn't even hear him move. _I thought, on my guard.

"Bella honey? Are you all right?"

Well, besides the terrifying fact that you are naked, you are calling me by the wrong name, AND you called me honey, I am just fine.

Yeah right. Did you really believe me?

--

Bella's POV

_Max?_

My last thought before he _flew_-do you hear me? FLEW-at me and grab me out of the way just in time as some weird flying machines crashed at the spot I was just at.

I stare wide eye at those things and at the boy, who was looking furiously at me.

"What's wrong with you Max?" He yelled, looking around him. The weird flying machines were surrounding us and as i can see, surrounding the other kids, who now have _wings!?_

I was still in shock when a bunch of the things-did the boy called it Fly Boys?-flew at the boy. He immediately flew to them and threw in punches and kicks. I look around and saw the other children doing the same thing. One younger boy pull out something and threw it at the Fly Boys. There was an explosion and it got most of the Fly Boys. But there were still many more. In my head, I quickly calculated about 100 left.

I was just standing there, looking at the kids in awe as they took out those things quickly.

"Max!? What are you doing?" The girl with dark skin yelled at me. "Watch behind you! Hurry! Fly up here!"

Fly? She wanted me to_ fly_? I couldn't possibly do that. I didn't have the beautiful wings like they did.

"Max!" A young boy, maybe 5 or 6, shouted at me. "Look out!" I saw him rushed toward me but he was too far away. I turn around to see 6 of the things flying at me. I watch in horror as they got closer to me, forgetting to even move and then--

I dodge the hands grabbing for me and punched the first Fly Boy closer to me. Its face broke apart with mechanical stuff flying out from it. One Fly Boy was behind me and I did a leg kick. They were still coming closer to me and before i knew it, I was flying. _Flying?_

I couldn't believe it. I look behind me and saw my own beautiful wings, pushing me up to where the other kids were. I didn't realize I had wings or that I had open them. It was like--breathing. It was an unconscious reaction to those things, I realized. To fly, fight and survive.

All of the sudden, memories of a girl with the same wing colors as mine, and the kids i saw were fighting with those things-Fly Boys-again. There were many memories as I remember every punch and kick, the feeling of using my hands to beat the cr.ap out of those Fly Boys. A very irritating feeling grew inside me. I realize that with some many memories of those things attacking me and _my flock_, I was tired of them chasing us...but it felt like I had no choice. I had to beat them. If i didn't...i got the feeling something terrible would happen.

At that thought, more memories of...scientists, dog cages, and needles flew into my mind. Everything came by so quickly yet I remember everything.

"Max! Open your eyes!" The same black hair boy who had helped me earlier shouted. I had closed my eyes to see the memories better. I opened and right in front of me was a Fly Boy. But instinct had taken over and I quickly punch it in the stomach. It flew back a little and came back at me, its fist aiming for my head. I dropped down a little and used my powerful leg to kick the Fly Boy's machine legs, making it spin. Then I punched in in the stomach, making it dropped down to the ground.

I breathe heavily and look for the next Fly Boys. I had memories of fighting the things and memories of terrible, horrible things.

And I had wings.

And I had a flock.

And I was young and was not a vampire.

Something was terrible wrong.

--

**Read Note: Help Explain This Chapter:**  
Well, that's the end of that second chapter. :)  
Just in case some of you might be confuse at the memories part, let me explain.  
Whenever they don't know anything, any memories related to the subject will come from the body's brain to help them remember and understand.

It's like remembering an old memory, because it has some relationship to the new memory being created. Uh, is that hard to understand?

Like even though they are in a different body, the brains and stuff are still the body's. So you remember the memories, coming from the brain from the body.  
(So in this case, Max is in Bella's body, and Bella is in Max. I haven't gotten to the part where Max have memories come into her yet.) Anyways, Bella remember memories of Max's body and the flock fighting Fly Boys because they are fighting the fly boys right now. Bella remembers the school cause if she didn't fight the fly boys and got caught, she and the flock would be taken back to the school, which is dangerous.

Well, i hoped that was explained...

sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer. In any case, sorry if my describing and stuff suck. Like i said in the first chapter, i suck at describing and I don't remember every little detail from Maximum Ride or Twilight. I hoped you guys knew which characters I was trying to say when I said 'dark hair boy' or 'boy around age 5 to 6'. Meaning, i meant Fang and Gazzy...


	3. First Step

Author Note: Thanks for the critic

**Author Note:** Thanks for the critic. As I have said, I'm not exactly James Patterson. But I will try my best to make it good. D

And yes, I do have a reason for how and why they switched…but it will not be reveal just yet. ) And when I get to that reason, I hope it's not stupid or dumb to you guys…

I know that the vampires do not sleep but because they try to live the human ways, it is a force of habit.

**Also,** I just realize that Total the dog is not in here. Sorry. I forgot about him…and since I already began the story without him, that's what I'm going to do.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

**3-First Step:**

Max's POV

"_Bella honey? Are you all right?"_

Yeah sure, I'm fine. Please.

"Bella?"

I look up at him, staring at his eyes so my eyes wouldn't wander elsewhere. I didn't expect him to look at me with so much…_worry_ and _concern_.

It surprised me and suddenly, I saw memories of him…with the same concern and worry on his face. Some memories were blurry, hard to see, it seems, but they had the same intense feeling to it, like how he was looking at me.

And as I saw the memories, I remember how I was feeling whenever he looked at me like that. I hated that I made him concern. He cared about me so much; he would give up his life for me. And he was the one for me. I felt like I couldn't live without him.

I gasp and shiver as the memories passed and my eyes cleared, seeing him still concern.

"Bella? You're scaring me here." He said, dead serious.

His eyes were glowing. I held my breath—which wasn't too hard.

"I'm fine." I said, surprise at the calmness of my voice. "I just need to use the bathroom."

He still held me, searching my eyes, wondering what I was holding back. A quick memory flash in my mind that told me he couldn't read my mind. I almost sigh in relief but what was the point in that? I didn't need to breathe.

I left to the bathroom and locked the door. It didn't really matter, cause if he had wanted to, he could've knocked down the door.

I slowly turn to face the mirror on the wall, afraid to confirm the answer I was given to my question.

But there it was, clear as crystal.

The woman in the mirror stare back at me in horror, ruining her beautiful image for a second there. But it quickly recovered as I tried to keep it together.

_All right, so the worst thing of all is that I'm naked and that this is not my body,_ I thought, feeling anxious and panic again. _But that's not it…I have to find the flock._

I paced around the bathroom, trying to figure out something.

Why am I a different person? What's happening to the flock if I'm here? Was this Itex's doing? But they couldn't possibly have done this…unless they have reached some kind of new technology to destroy the world again.

I wanted to let out a sigh of frustration and anger. I was worried about the flock and about what's happening.

Wait a minute…

I remember that when I was still my old self, my own body, we were at New York. And right now, I'm at…

A memory flashed in my head.

Forks. Washington.

I had to get to the flock.

But then I have a problem. How do I get away from the vampires without alerting them?

--

Bella's POV

_Something was terribly wrong. _

Once again, my last thought before I was pulled by the black hair boy—Fang. He was yelling for us to get out of there, before the authorities come.

We followed him immediately. I let him lead. I didn't really know what to do after a fight with the Fly Boys.

It seems we had a lot of time on our hands as we followed the boy—Fang. Right, his name is Fang. That one is Iggy…and he's blind? Wow…how does he get around?

That one is Gazzy…gotta be careful not to get behind…that one is Nudge…a chatterbox…and that one is Angel.

_The most dangerous one out of the flock_, I thought as I watch her warily. It was unbelievable that such an adorable girl could be so dangerous. She had the power to read minds, control minds, and breathe underwater, and also talk to fish? She had many powers…which makes her dangerous.

Angel turn to look at me over her shoulder. I was behind all of them.

Max?

I was so startle, I dropped down a couple feet but then gain it back.

Angel?

…_Max? Are you okay?_

…_Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry honey. _I thought back, trying to tone down my wariness of her.

…_Okay._

I sigh in relief. And I realize…I was human, again. Sure, I have wings but still. I was human again. I didn't know whether to be sad or happy.

Why was I so wary of Angel anyways? It's not like her having powers are different from what Edward have. He can also read minds…just not mine.

Meaning, she shouldn't be able to read my mind…meaning…meaning…

Think about it Max. What does that mean?

I froze for a few seconds but then continue. The flock was going at least 40 miles per hour. I would be left behind.

_Who are you?_ I answer back to the voice. _You're not Angel._

_I am The Voice, Max._

_Of course you are a voice but you are not my voice. Whose voice are you?_ I asked.

I am _The Voice._

It said that with some finality in its tone of voice.

The Voice…??

I was utterly confused until memories flashed in my head. It showed me when the Voice popped inside my head, showed me the many times the Voice gave me riddles.

I shook my head as the memories past.

_You are the Voice…_I said softly in my head. _You know everything…don't you?_

_Yes, I know that you are not Max._

You do? Then, do you know how I can get out of here? Do you know how I became Max? What am I suppose to do now?

_Go home, Isabella Swan._

I was surprise that the Voice knew who I was. _Voice, how did you know my name? And what do you mean by go home? _

Did it answer me? No it didn't. It became silent, just when I need answers. Typical.

_Go home…what did it mean?_ I ponder. If I was still my old self, my body, I would've been able to figure this out. I could juggle 7 thoughts at the same time.

I sigh silently. _My home is in Forks, in Washington…_

It was like a light bulb in my head turn on. _That's it! Washington! Forks! Home! I have to see what is happening at home!_

"Fang, where are we right now?" I asked out loud, feeling excited.

Fang looked at me over his shoulder, his expression impassive. He pointed to a sign, where we were approaching.

**Welcome to Indiana!**

_Indiana…right._ I thought, trying to figure out the map again. _At this rate, I could reach home in a couple days, top! I could see what's happening and hope the Voice helps me figure this whole thing out!_

"Max, I'm hungry." Nudge said. "Fang, let's stop."

He nodded and looked over to me. "Let's rest and find some food."

I stare back at him. We were surrounded by nothing but dirt and yellow grasses for as far as my eyes can see. How the heck were we going to get food from?

--

review please. )

I know, my writing kind of sucks and my descriptions suck. Heck, I don't even know how Indiana really looks like but let's just pretend.


	4. Act

4-Acts:

**4-Act: **

Bella's POV

I was worried for nothing it seems. I didn't even remember Fang and Iggy carrying backpacks with them until they took it off their backs. I was even more surprised that they put a lot of food in the backpacks. It must've been heavy. More and more, they amaze me.

We found a big tree kind of growing lonely out in this middle of nowhere. We took it's shade and shelter. Fang and Iggy dumped the food onto the ground which we made sure was relatively clean. Most of the food was junk food, like chips and chocolate bars but I saw some cold sandwiches, which I recognize from Subway. There were also some hamburgers and fries left over. It looked almost stale. But that didn't matter. We were so hungry we practically ate everything within minutes.

"I'm still hungry." Nudge complained and I couldn't help but agree to the fact. It wasn't enough for all of us. We needed to go find a city soon and get some food again.

But my body ached all over. I groan silently. I gather up my act and said, "Well, let's rest for a while. Get our energy up. Then we'll go get some food."

Everyone looked up at me, with expressions I couldn't read, except for Nudge, who looked like she was going to complain but didn't. They nodded.

"Okay Max." Nudge said, giving up.

"You're the leader." Fang said with a tone like he didn't care. It pissed me off for some reason. The way he said it too…as if I wanted to take on the name and forced everyone to do the way I liked it. It was irritating and I wanted to punch the lights out of him.

But I didn't. He was my best friend, my second command. Whatever he had meant by his tone, it was not intentional. Or at least I hope so. I feel like I can trust him with everything. I guess that means that Max trusts him a lot.

So we rest by the tree, either sitting against it or sitting on the branches. I, wanting to think, sat against the tree. I observe the flock, looking at them in a tender way.

_They're just kids and yet…they had to deal with so much pain. _

Remembering pain, I wince at my own, when Edward left. It had such a big impact on me, there was forever a hole in my dead heart, that could never be healed. It could be cover up, but there would always be the tiniest uncertainty, a small feeling of frightened, that Edward would leave again. It scares me.

I was scared now. Edward was not by my side, like we had promised each other. I brought my knees to my chest and laid my head down. I shudder and held back my sobbing. The flock was used to seeing Max—me as a leader, the strong fearless one. I couldn't ruin that now.

I felt warmth beside me and look up. Angel had joined me on my right. Fang on my right. Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy in front of me. They all had glum faces on.

"Max? What's wrong?" Nudge asked softly and I looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't know." Iggy said with his eyes down. "But it feels…somewhat sad."

"Max, you're sad so we are sad." Gazzy answer in a small voice.

"But why?"

"One, you are _so_ easy to read right now." Fang said, and guess what? He smiled. Yeah, it was a big surprise cause he was Fang, the man who was mysterious and who never showed emotion. "And you are our leader Max." Fang said in a cool tone. "And our family."

"We love you Max." Angel replied to my silence and shock. And then—she hugged me. And so did everyone else, like dominoes effect.

I wanted to cry out that I wasn't who they thought I was…but I was Max. I couldn't tell them. It would break their hearts…but I feel so left out, so alone, cause I wasn't Max. I was Isabella Swan. And they didn't know that. It feels like I am lying to them and I don't want to do that.

A thought struck me frozen at my spot.

And if they find out, that I'm not Max? What happens next? From what I've seen, they are strong. From what I know…they don't trust people easily.

Neither would I, if I had been in their situation.

And if they found out that I'm not Max…what will they do to me? I shudder at my own thoughts, the possible scenarios that they would do. They cared for Max, not me, Bella. If they knew I was someone else, and not Max…

_I have to pretend for now,_ I thought, deciding, _and get to Forks. I'll have to come up with something when I get there too…_

--

Max's POV

I was out of the bathroom and dressed in two seconds. I was super fast, even faster than my super speed. This speed was, like speed of light. It was amazing.

I could hear very well. I barely needed to concentrate to hear laughs and talking from…my daughter Renesmee's room. My husband, Edward was in there.

I shudder. I was 14 and already have a husband and child. Being as calm as I could ever be in a situation like this, I enter my child's room.

I saw the most beautiful young girl in the world (but she still can't beat my Angel!). She had beautiful brown, almost golden eyes. She had wavy brown hair that came to her waist. And she had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, next to dear Angel.

Renesmee, seeing me, her mother, raised her hands out toward me, smiling excitedly. At first I wasn't sure what she wanted until I remember another little girl doing the same thing to me before.

I smiled, and hugged her tightly in my arms. "Hello Renesmee."

We pull apart and stare at each other for a while. I touch her beautiful hair while she stroke my cheek. Then she suddenly went rigid.

"Renesmee?" I asked.

Edward was by my side already. He glance at me and then at Renesmee. I look at him helplessly and turn to Renesmee, just in time as she put her hand on the side of my head.

I gasp, as pictures, colors and almost like watching a movie, flooded in my head. At first it was all just blur, like it was fast-forwarding, until it slowed to a stop. It showed Renesmee…dreams. It was at first beautiful, with her sitting on a top of a hill, a nice cloudy day, with her picking all kinds of color flowers. Then it turn brutal.

I, or her mother, was there. It seems all strangely chilling, her mother sitting there, just watching over here, almost overprotective. So concentrated on her, her mother didn't see some kind of big giant bird, as big as a human, flew and grabbed her mother. Her mother didn't even flinch but continue to stare at her child, who stares in horror at the sudden sight.

I gasp softly as Renesmee hand and her face turned away. She looked sad and afraid. She glance at me and quickly hugged me again, tightly.

"Mommy, are you leaving?" She whisper so softly but I could hear her as clear as a bell. And I bet so could my husband. He put his hand on my shoulder. I look at him. He had a passive face on.

_Of course he's going to wonder_, I thought, sighing internally. _He just saw what she showed me. _

I turn back to Renesmee. "You had a bad dream, that's all." I glance at Edward, his eyes searching mine, a question I knew how to answer. "It's just a dream. Nothing like what you are thinking will happen to me." _Lies._ But I have to.

He did not relax nor did he stop worrying; I'd expected that already. He loved her, love this woman name Bella a lot. She was lucky to have a man like him. But not for me and I was certainly not going to think about that right in this situation. I had to find myself again and the flock. I need to leave.

I look at Renesmee, the precious little girl to Bella. And I look back at Edward, the most precious person in Bella's world. The two people that Bella cared the most about. And what was I about to plan to do? Leave them. It would break their hearts—one that is beating and one that is already dead, but could still be hurt.

A memory of pain engulf me; I closed my eyes to see it better. It was a memory, kind of hard to see, even with my eyes closed, but still…the pain was big. It was when Edward had left Bella…me. It had pained her so much, there was no words to described it. It was as if…it would be like, me losing the flock, getting my wings clipped and being tortured back at the School forever and ever. That was how it felt.

I open my eyes. My decision made. Renesmee and Edward looked at me, with pleading in their eyes, for me to tell them what they wanted to hear. And I would do so.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." I said tenderly to Edward, kissing his cheek. Okay, I didn't really want to do that, but my act has got to be convincing right? I look at Renesmee. "You too. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me. I'm strong." I flex my arms to show her and she laughed. I smile. I stole a glance at Edward. He was still the same but it seemed like he had calm down a little.

I would wait for the flock to come. I don't know why but after seeing what Renesmee showed me…I feel like I should wait.

_The flock is coming for me_, I thought as I tickle Renesmee, laughing with her. I gesture the quiet Edward to join us and he did. I stare at the father and daughter, a picture perfect of them. _I know it. And until they come, I will have to play my part._

--

**Author Note:** Okay, I hope this chapter was longer and had better details. If anything seems out of place, tell me and let me have a look at it. I don't remember every detail of Maximum Ride or Twilight. Thanks for reading.

**Edit note: **Huh. I swear, on Word, it was much longer. Anyways, I hope this was good. And school has started for me…so it might take me longer to update but I will do my best!


	5. Suspicion

**Author Note:** Huh, i seem to get less hits every chapter. LOL. Oh well. :) I'm writing this for the sake of myself and for those silent readers and for that one person who's sticking with me right now. Thanks. :)

**5-Suspicion:**

Max's POV

I took a hold onto Renesmee, Edward holding her other hand and then, at the speed of lightning, we were at the vamp--I mean, at the Cullen's home. I shiver, despite it being a warm morning. I was going to wait for the flock-who may not even come-but I was going to wait on my gut. After the dream that Renesmee had, I had a gut feeling that I didn't need to go anywhere. _The big bird came and took Renesmee's mother away...which is me, at the moment._

Just a 0.12345 second before we enter the house, from the corner of my eyes, I saw clearly the a moment of distress on Edward's face. His face had look thoughtful. I wonder why for a split second but I shrugged if off. What he is worrying about is not my top priority.

The moment I enter into the house, I knew something was off. Edward's sister, Alice, was staring at me strangely. She wasn't even trying to hide it, cause the rest of the family members obviously notice her discomfort with me. Then it hit me. _She can see the future! Of course! _

For a quick second, I wanted to rush to her and ask her what did she see in her vision. But before I even thought of my first thought, another, more suspicious thought, took over. It grew and grew inside of me until I became aware and suspicious of Alice herself. Did she see that I wasn't Bella at all? If she did, what will she do to me? Did she see the flock coming to get me? Then she would know about the flock...years of being in The School had taught me to be on guard and never trust anyone. The only ones I trust is the flock.

I fix my uneasy composure. I walk over to her as friendly as I could. "Hey Alice. Is something wrong?" _If she reveals that I'm not Bella or about the flock...I will..._What _will_ i do? I didn't think taking her down would be as easy as it looks. She was a vampire too. And she had her man, Jasper, by her side. Two against one...unless Edward decides that Alice and Jasper had gone berserk and helps me. That would even it up. But then there were the rest of the Cullen family too...

Alice stare at me, still and then suddenly, her eyes became clouded. I immediately understood what was happening. _She's seeing the future!_ I threw up a somewhat transparent shield around her, instinctively. Edward face remained calm but he stare at me. I saw him, as I also struggle with the shield. They couldn't see the shield I was putting up, so they didn't know that I had it up...except for Edward, who could read minds. That's was why he was staring at me. I struggle with the shield, cause _I_ have never done this before. It was Bella's body who had done it. It knows how to keep the shield stable but I didn't. I was like the opposite force, pulling it the other way. For a second, I lost control and the shield wavered.

_No! If Edward reads her mind, and tells everyone--!_

Memories and thoughts of training the shield, using the shield came into my mind. With all the inside strength I could muster out, I willed the shield to stay up. It stopped wavering and stilled itself. It perfectly wrapped around Alice body, that I could see the transparent outline of Alice's tiny body. I almost sigh out but didn't. They would certainly think that something was wrong. Everyone just froze, literally, until Alice saw us again. She gasp and stare at me. I didn't drop the shield. Instead, I came up to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Alice! Are you okay? What did you see?" I said with a cry of affection. I squeeze her tightly and hopefully that no one saw it, Isqueeze her side even more tightly, hopefully to warn her to keep whatever she saw in silent and keep it away from Edward. He was the one who loves Bella the most and if he finds out that i'm not Bella, well, it could be disatrous.  
I was already imagining it in my mind, all the possible scenarios that could happen if Alice would to not listen to my warning. I prayed that I get the chance to explain later, if they do find out.

Alice squeezed my own side, and surprisingly, I felt a little pain like a thorn to a thumb. She broke the embrace and smiled, "I'm okay Bella. I just saw something amusing."

Emmett would obviously want to know what was the vision about that was so amusing. "What was it about?"

Curious looks was thrown at Alice, who grin. "Well...it had Bella and Edward in it."

"Well, that obviously will turn out funny somehow." Emmett commented. Edward frowned and glared at Emmett, who just grinned some more.

"Alice." Renesmee said and everyone paid their undivided attention to her. Renesmee's face clearly showed that she also wanted to know what was so funny about her parents. I, for one, also wanted to know.

"Well...i will let Edward explain." Alice said, with a mischievous grin. That was a hint to me to let Edward see what she had seen. I dropped my shield and it whipped back to me. My body felt fine but my mind could feel the heaviness of the shield, now recognizable.

Edward grin, obviously had done reading Alice's thoughts. "Oh? Really? That will happen?"

Alice just nodded.

"What will happen?" Carlisle said, looking at Alice and Edward with the kind of look a parent would look at a kid when they know that the kid is hiding a secret from them. Esme look at Edward and me thoughtfully, pondering at Alice's words. Jasper looked...not really interested. Rosalie seemed just as amused as her husband.

"This."

I saw it coming all right. And that's why I immediately move out of the way. So barely a split second later, I was standing 20 feet away from where I was and Edward at the spot.

"What are you doing?" I asked, on full alert and suspicious.

He grin. And came at me again.

I would've let him came near me, since I'm suppose to be Bella, his wife, but the way he's smiling that grin, it couldn't be something good, right? So once again, I moved away before he could get me. He almost got me, only a centimeter away from grabbing my shirt.

"Alice!" I called out, wanting to know what she saw.

I heard her laughter, along with the others. "I saw Edward trying to give you a **kiss** on the **lips** and you won't let him!"

If I could blush, I would've. In the way of embarassment, fluster and also, in the way of 'ewww...he's trying to kiss me'. Why? Well, it's obvious. I'm not his wife AND i don't like him that way. AND. It just feels wrong.

"Help me!" I ran around the house with Edward quickly behind me. Then, knowing that the house was not enough to keep him away from me, I rushed out the door, and ran for my life.

I heard him chuckling as he chased me. "Dear, usually you are the one chasing me. I wonder why today is different." He said it in a casual tone, like talking in a conversation, and yet, I detected...a hint of uncertain.

I bit my bottom lip and clench my fist. _I have to play this part better until the flock can come get me!_

--

Bella's POV

We enter a town and immediately look for a place to eat. I had raised the question between pizza, burgers and Subway sandwiches. Pizza had won in a landslide. So, we found Pizza Hut and order what we wanted.

I had ordered first. I didn't want a lot of food and yet, the words spilled out of me before I knew it. "3 large pepperoni pizza, 10 breadsticks with the dippings please, and 5 large drinks." I just stare at the wide-eye person at the register. He looked behind me, seeing the flock.

"Um, is that for all of you?" He asked, uncertain.

I gave him a look. "No, it's for me."

Now he looked at me like i was crazy. I ignored it and move out of the way to let Nudge order next. As i saw Nudge tell the person her orders, I could see that we were going to face a little trouble here.

_Where am I going to get the money to pay all of this? _

For a moment, I panic and almost sadly had to tell the flock that we couldn't get the delicious smelling pizzas anymore.

_The credit card, Bella._

_Voice!_ I was glad to hear from it. _What credit card?_

_Back pocket jean._

I feel the pocket of my back pocket and felt the smoothness of it. _Oh...thanks._

_It's unlimited. _

_Wow...cool. _I thought, unsure of how the Voice wanted me to respond. _So...do I continue going home?_

It didn't answer me.

_I take that as a yes. _

Of course, it continue to ignore me and I let it. I didn't know what to say to it anyways. So, I watch as the person at the register mouth and eyes get bigger at each order. I sigh deeply. This was gonna take some time it seems.

--

We were able to get our foods peacefully, thank god. The manager was the type of greedy person who didn't care, as long as he was getting money. I could feel the stare from the other customers and I glare at them. Why? Because I was hungry and grumpy. I hadn't felt like this since...it feels like it's been forever. When I was a vampire, it was more like a thirst, but this, this was different. We sat a the big corner table on the side, to get less stares. Didn't really work.

We all stuff our mouths and stomachs, leaving no room to talk at all. All you can hear from our table was the sound of us munching on our pizzas, the slurps of the drinks, and the relieved sighs. I finished mine first. I was full and happy again. I couldn't believe how much my stomach could take. The rest were also finishing up and I glance at Fang. I had almost forgotten he was there. He caught me looking at me, and look at me back. I turn away quickly, and for some reason, my heart was beating fast.

**Ba-dump**

**Ba-dump**

**Ba-dump**

It was weird, hearing the sound of my--no, Max's--heartbeat. It was beating just like Renesmee's and the weird thing was that, it was in _me. _Because I was this Max, her heart is my heart, her mind is my mind and so on. I kind of miss it, the feeling of the heart beating in the chest. And most of all, it made me missed my dear baby Renesmee, my dad Charlie and my mom Renee and I even missed Jacob. The heartbeats...the sound of those dears to me who are living with this heartbeat...I felt nostalgic.

"Fang, I gotta go to the bathroom." Angel said suddenly, when she finished.

Fang got up quietly and led the way, Angel following, just as quietly.

"Huh. That's weird." Iggy said thoughtfully and I turn to look at him. Nudge and Gazzy glance at him but di

"What's weird?" I asked, instinct kicking in.

"No...it's just...Angel and Fang." Iggy said and yet, he wasn't really explaining at all.

"What about them?"

"Angel was walking a little faster than her usual pace." Iggy said, after hesitating. Then he added, "And why did Angel ask for Fang, and not you Max?"

I froze at his words and stare at the direction at where Fang and Angel had gone. Nudge and Gazzy looked at Iggy and then at me.

"Do you _mind_ that Angel asked for Fang instead of you Max?" Gazzy asked slowly.

I shook my head. "No, I don't mind."

"Then it's no problem." Nudge concluded and slurp her drink. "Aahh. I'm done. I gotta go to the bathroom too."

"Now that I think about it," Iggy started and he got up also. Gazzy followed. All three of them went toward the bathrooms. I sat there, staring at their backs until they disappear in the approriate bathrooms. I had time to think while they were gone.

_Did Angel suspect that I was not Max already? _I thought, anxious and worry_. It barely been a whole day._

I waited impatiently and look around my surroundings. I was still getting looks from other people. There were a lot of customers. Almost every seat was filled up. I got a queasy feeling in my stomach. Panic rose in me and the urge to run away filled me up. Then I remember...Max was claustrophobic. There were too many people inside; I felt suffocated. I got up quickly and went to the bathroom to tell the flock to hurry up. I enter the girls' bathroom quickly, and found Angel and Nudge, washing their hands. They look up at me.

"What's wrong Max?" Angel asked.

I sigh and shudder a little. "Nothing, just too many people inside."

Nudge nodded in agreement. "True. That's kind of why I also left too. I mean, I did have to use the bathroom but then it was getting too crowdy in there so I just had to get out of there."

I smile at the girl. "Let's go check on the guys."

"Are we going inside the boys' bathroom?" Angel asked innocently, wide eyes.

I chuckle at her innocence. "Yes, we are. We have to check on them right?"

"Wait." Angel said stopping us right in front of the boys' bathroom. She stare at the door for a couple seconds and then said, "They went outside while we were in the bathroom."

"Thank god we don't have to go inside there." Nudge said with a sigh of relief. "It would be ssoo embarrassing."

I couldn't help but laugh. It felt nice to laugh too.

I quickly dodge my way through the crowd. I didn't like it in there. I step outside the Pizza Hut first, looking behind me in case Angel and Nudge got stuck in the crowd. They made it. I smile and look in front of me.

"Where are they?" I asked Angel, when i didn't see the guys.

"Oh, they said that they are that way." Angel said with a cute smile, pointed down the sidewalk.

"Right. Let's go." I said, returning the smile. I was walking past Pizza Hut and some other stores, looking out for the guys, when I came upon an alley and next thing I know, I was shoved toward it.

"Hey--" I stop short as I saw no one nearby that could've been the one who pushed me nor did i see Angel and Nudge. "Angel? Nudge?"

No answer. "Fang? Gazzy? Iggy?" No answer either.

I heard a whoosh from above and I look up just as a black bag covered my face and I was strongly held against the wall.

"Let go of me!" I yelled angrily and struggle to get my arms free. But the person was strong--too strong for a normal human. I stop struggling and stayed still. The person holding me didn't say anything, didn't do anything but held me against the wall. The person had a presence--no, it was like the person had **no** presence at all.

**_I had almost forgotten he was there..._**

I choke out the word out of my mouth.

.

.

.

"Fang?"

.

.

.

--

**Author Note:**

HI! Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D  
Anyways, it's been 2 weeks since school has started for me. Been very busy with school AND I have soccer practice right after school and then I don't get to come home until night time. Then i have to do homework and take a shower and go to sleep. So i practically have no time to update at all. XD  
But, there are days where we have break from soccer. So i will try to update as soon as possible. If not, you know the reason why. :)

thanks for reading! and **please review.** :) I might not update! XD  
I tried to make this chapter longer and have more details but who knows? :)


	6. OUT part 1

Sorry for not updating for so long now…. school and soccer is really taking its toll.

**6-OUT-part 1:**

Bella's POV

"_Fang?"_

I waited with my heart in my stomach. I wanted to hear that it wasn't him but I just know that it was _him._ A heavy silence fell over between the stranger and I. Then, I felt a hard hit to my neck and immediately, my legs crumble and I fell into unconsciousness. The last thing I remember was the sound of the wind in my ears.

Max's POV

I managed to get away from Edward and we played cat and mouse for what seemed like a freaking long time but in reality, was only 3 minutes. I had stop for only a split second to check to see if I had gotten rid of him but then he came behind me with amazing speed. I barely turn my head to look at him in surprise before he had his arms wrapped around me.

"Got you." He said smugly.

Closing my open mouth, I clear my head and ready an explanation. "Yes, yes you did." I said calmly but my head was thinking many thoughts of what to do. And yet, not one came up with one. _C'mon brain! Work! _I force myself but I couldn't seem to think of a way out.

"Now, let's make Alice's seeing untrue." He said smiling and lean forward. He had a very annoying smile on. Like a predator to his prey. Instincts rise and I swing at him. He had seen it and move out of the way, letting go of me. He no longer had a smile. "Bella?"

_Crp! _I had told myself to do this 'Bella' part better but it seems like I wasn't doing well. I smile as nicely as I could, and try to muster out how I would smile at someone I love. Fang came into my thought. I shudder at that crazy one and remember Angel. _Yes, my beloved little girl._ Angel. "Yes, Edward?"

He continue to watch me warily, unaccustomed to the new attitude. He closed his eyes, his muscles tense. A second later, he opened his eyes again. It was cold and turning a bright brown, almost yellow color. "Renesmee is looking for us."

"Okay." I said with unchanging tone and expression. To make it right, I kissed his cheek and left before he could react. I shudder mentally at what I just did. It felt wrong but I didn't have time to think about it. _I need to talk to Alice. _I reach the mansion in 5 seconds and Renesmee was already waiting outside with Rosalie and Emmett, who were chuckling.

I ignored the questioning eyes and went straight to Renesmee. "Hello dear."

Renesmee rubbed my cheek. The feeling of her warm, alive fingers touching my cheek felt nice…and hungry. I could smell it…her blood, it smelled so good. It made me hungry as I close my eyes and sniff more of her blood scent and I open my eyes. I wanted to stop myself from thinking about her blood. I didn't want to drink blood for food. I wanted hamburgers and pizza but that was denying my brain. I grabbed Renesmee small fragile hand and look at it like a piece of pizza.

Something jolted violently inside of me though I stood like stone. It was resisting the thirst for Renesmee's blood. It was stopping me from killing Renesmee. My head pictured two things that could happened: I drink Renesmee's blood, mostly likely get killed in the process or I don't and I live for another day.

I choose not to die. After all, I was waiting for the flock. I couldn't ruin it now. I try to imagine the flock's blurry image. Fang showed the clearest.

I rub Renesmee's hand with my hand.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked smoothly.

She shook her head. I smile. "You're a tough little girl."

She stare at me.

--

"What did you want to talk about?" Alice said smoothly.

"You know what." I said cornering her. She was smaller and tinier than me. We were in one of the rooms upstairs and I put on slow classical music on the old record player to hopeful tune out our conversation.

She stare right into my eyes. "…Max, was it?"

My eyes widen and having corner her, I put my hands on the wall and stare at her, fuming inside. I growled, "What did your visions tell you?"

She was calm, not afraid of my threatening behavior. "It's going to happen in the evening, soon. They're coming, those wing children."

My hands ball up into fists and for a moment, I considered threatening her right here and now. But i knew that wasn't the best way. If I did, she might do the opposite of what I want.

"Please..." I went on my knees, my head looking down. "Don't say anything about them." This was the only way. I had to beg. I would never have done this in my life, but for the flock's safety, for the flock...I'd do anything.

I felt her hands grab my shoulders and pull me slowly up. "Why?" I look at her and saw sadness in her eyes. "Am I so untrustworthy that you have to beg me?"

I stare at her, shock. "I-I..."

She shook her head slowly. "Don't worry. I will not say anything unless you say yourself...but how, how did this happen?"

I shrug and said determinely, "I don't know. But I plan to find out." Remembering my manners, I look at Alice and said, "T-thanks. For doing this."

She smile a little. "I don't think you have to worry about me...but someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Edward." She announced. "He may have read a little bit of my vision. He acted strangely."

"No, I put up the shield and--" I stop. I was unable to control the shield for a split second when Alice was seeing but...could that have spilled out everything?

"Truth to be told, that vision I saw," Alice continued, "of Edward chasing you, that was from him. Not from you. I saw him thinking it...wanting to test you, maybe." She sigh and said gravely, "He must know the truth to some point by now...Bella."

--

**Author Note:** Short chapter, to satisfy you guys for now. :)  
But sorry about that. darn school and soccer. It's been a month now since i've update. Thanks for reading, you guys. It makes me really happy. I'll try to make the next chapter long. :)

**Next chapter will be Bella's POV!! Read the next chapter to find out what happened next!**


	7. OUT part 2

**Author Note:** Hey! :) Glad to be back. Glad that my story is like. :) I'll try to keep it up. Also, a **note or reminder (I forgot which):** This takes places before Maximum Ride and the flock was exposed to publicity but then I'm also doing this as that they have destroyed Itex and are now destroying any other connections that were with Itex.  
With Twilight, this takes place after the last book, Breaking Dawn.

I hope this clears up some stuff if you were confuse.

**Also! **sorry about so many reminders. Uh, at first, I named the previous OUT, cause I wanted to say that Bella was found out, but then I re-look over my story, and it seems like it went too fast. Soo...I decided to write it so that she's not found out...yet. X) But since I already titled the title, then, i'll just leave it at that.

**7-OUT-part 2:**

Bella's POV:

I woke up with pain from my back. I groan and wince. He had hit me pretty hard. My eyes adjusted to the dim light from the high windows and I realized I was in some kind of warehouse--probably abandon, from the broken cardboard boxes and dusty tables.

"Max?"

I almost jumped away and spread my wings and flew away immediately, but the voice--It was Angel's.

"Angel?" I whisper into the emptiness. My voice echoed and sounded very loud. I wince. "Where are you, honey?"

"I'm right here." She said and I heard her coming from the left side. Soon, I saw a small black figure running my way, and following behind her was taller, bigger figures. I figure that those must be the rest of the flock.

As Angel got closer, I saw her face more closely and to my relief, she was smiling as adorable as Renesmee. Then she tackle me with a hug. "Max!"

"Hey." I said, a second later. Something was off. Weren't they all suspicious of me? Didn't they knew the truth? Why was she acting so friendly? I look over at the other figures that were now visible. Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, they were all smiling except for Fang, who I didn't expect much from. "What's going on?"

"We had to put you to sleep." Gazzy said cheerfully.

I stare at him and stutter out the words, "P-put me to sleep? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry Max." Angel said sadly. "You were acting strange...and there were Fly Boys."

"Fly Boys?" I said in surprise. I remember the machines things that could fly...and was trying to kill us. "I didn't see one. Where did you see it?"

"You see?" Nudge said with a helpless sigh. "You were so distraught about something that you didn't even realize that they were Fly Boys nearby! That's why, Angel, hearing my thought, which was, 'Oh no! With Max so out of it, will we be able to kick the Fly Boys' butts?' But we didn't want to hurt your feelings or make you any more worry than it seems you already are, so that's why Angel went to quietly discussed it with Fang at the bathroom."

I stare at her in shock while the others shook their heads.

Realizing that she just said all of that out loud, she close her mouth and looked guilty. "Opps, I mean, uh, Max..."

I stop her from turning any redder and smile. "No, it's okay. If you guys thought that that was for the best, then I guess it was."

She sigh deeply. "Good, cause I was the one who shoved you into the alley."

I raised an eyebrow at her and couldn't help but glare at her. "Did you have to push me **that** hard?" But I couldn't joke with her anymore as I saw that she really thought that she had pushed me too hard. It wasn't that hard, I think. I laugh at Nudge's expression. "I was joking, Nudge. Don't worry about it."

I look over at Fang. "So...you guys decided to make me unconscious?"

"The Fly Boys was dangerously close by." Iggy explained. "We couldn't afford for you to make any noise and we didn't have time to explain to you."

"Did you hit me?" I guess I sound harsher than I should have, cause he immediately said, "Wasn't me! It was Fang!", while Gazzy snorted and then started laughing.

Fang rolled his eyes but had a tiny half smile. I smile myself and said, "Yeah, I figure that out."

Gazzy stopped his hysterical laughing but still snorted and chuckle. He praise Fang. "Yeah, Fang's the only one who can move so quietly! It's so cool!"

There was a feeling of peace over all of us, as we laugh at the previous event. 'It seems like they didn't find out the truth after all,' I thought, feeling relieved. 'That's good.'

"So," I said after a while and asked, "What happened to the Fly Boys?"

"We decided to stay hidden." Fang finally spoke up. "We need to rest and gather supplies."

I nodded. 'That's right, I'm trying to get home, to Forks, Washington.' Angel lifted her head to look up at me. "Max?"

"Yeah honey?" I asked. She paused. "Where are we going to go next?"

I already knew where to go, but I pretended to think about it. "West...Washington, preferably."

"Why Washington?" Nudge asked curiously. It wasn't only her. I was ready with an excuse already. "The Voice said so."

From what I've seen in the memories, everyone pretty much already knows about the Voice and the headaches it give me--Max. But everyone also knows that it pretty much have save their lives many times and have given many wisdom before. If the Voice thinks it was a good idea to go west, preferably Washington, I don't think anyone will question.

_Don't drag me into this._

It surprised me, really. I didn't think the Voice was one to complain.

_Lying is not the best way around things, Isabella Swan._

I couldn't help but wince as he said my full name. It reminded me that I wasn't their leader that they trusted with their lives, their all great and powerful Max. It made me sad. The flock, all of them were great kids. Most of all, it seems like the Voice didn't like me being in Max's body much and he was reminding me that I wasn't her. I felt...a little lonely..and it made me a little mad.

_Well, have YOU figure out why I am here and Max is not?_ I snapped back at it. It didn't say anything back. _I thought so and when you do, **then** you have the right to tell me what to do._

"You okay Max?"

I snapped out of my mind and look up to concern faces. "Huh?"

"You're staring very evilly at space." Nudge said bluntly.

I bit my bottom lip--no, Max's bottom lip. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little argument with the Voice."

"About what?" Fang asked.

"A trivial matter." I said with finality, hoping that he would drop it. Realizing that I have been sitting on the dirty floor all this time, I stood up. I almost fell, my legs trembling. "Whoa." My head swirl. "How long have I been out?"

"A whole day."

"What!?" I quickly look at the motionless boy. "I was out the whole day!?"

He shrugged. "Didn't mean to hit you **that** hard."

My eyes may be deceiving me but he just smirk at me. "Wh--" I was interrupted as my stomach growled, very loudly.

"Whoa Max!" Gazzy laugh. "I thought a storm was coming!" The others laugh along with him, and I was getting cranky, cause I was hungry and I was out for a day. What's up with that?

"Come over here." Angel said, taking my hand and leading me. "We got some food while you were asleep."

"How--"

"We used the credit card." She said innocently. Hmph. My stomach growled some more so I stopped complaining. We came to a long wooden table with 6 pizza boxes and 12 large drinks. A couple pizza boxes, already empty by the way it was hanging for dear life on the edge of the table or face flat on the floor. Half of the large drinks were already empty, with it lying sideways or crushed. There were also many breadsticks and napkins, most of them used already. "Wow, very clean." I couldn't help but use sarcasm.

"Just eat." Fang order. I ate and had time to think. I couldn't helpbutbewary of their explanation for putting me to sleep. After all, these kids were special. Maybe theyfigured out that I wasn'tMax. At that thought, I foundAngel staring at me. She smile prettily at me and went to Nudge. I slap my head mentally. I almost forgot that she was a mind reader like Edward. I had to be careful of whatI thought.And while I did, it came to me to think about a very important matter. 'If I am here, in someone else's body, then what's happening to my body?'

--

**Author Note: **Since I made that Bella's been out for a day, so it has been two days that she's been in Max's body. (It's crazy for me cause I feel like it's been days but when you read all the chapters so far, it's only been a day!) I'm going to continue Max's POV on that first day of the switch. (If you have been reading carefully, you will know that the realization of in wrong body, the Edward chasing, the Alice discussion, all of that happened in one day.)

Max's POV

So, the freaky thing about this vampire guy, Edward? The dude who might have figured out who I am? Or who I am not? Well, I saw him again, right after my discussion with Alice. Did he try to force me into telling him? Did he give me an evil glare? Did he try to kill me? No. Not at all. In fact, he acted like he knew nothing at all. He was all lovely dovely toward me.

What did I found out about this guy? He is **scary.** I wouldn't want to be on his bad side...which I may be if he finds out. So, I didn't care to clue him in until the flock get here. Then maybe I might say something...or not. But when the flock gets here, how will I explain to them that I am Max, not this girl?

I was really frustrated with so many problems and yet I have no clue what to do. It was night time already. I was surprise that I survived the whole day. It was pretty boring too, unlike my former life, kicking Fly Boys butts and destroying the remains of Itex.

At some point of the day time, it seems like my father, Charlie came to visit. I never had a father before, except for Jeb as a father figure, but I never consider him like that again. Anyways, it seems like he already knows some stuff to some point. Memories engulf my mind for a couple seconds, showing me the encounter with Charlie, when he figured something out.

Then. Yes, there's a then, which is never good. Then, it seems like I have a best friend name Jacob who used to really love me but now has fallen hard for Renesmee. I think it was call imprint or something. How did I know all this? Thanks the memories movie. And guess what? Jacob is a **werewolf.** Can you believe it? It's like all the fantasy creatures are walking right out of a book. Vampires, werewolves, what next, angels? Wait, I forgot, that's us, the flock. Notice the sarcasm.

So, right now it's night time. Jacob, who barely gave me a glance before running to my daughter, Renesmee, was playing with her at the moment. For unknown reasons, I was feeling a little mad at Jacob but that's probably the maternal feeling, since it also seems like I am overprotective of my child. Hm.

"Bella."

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, just staring blankly at the wall, thinking. I look over my shoulder and Edward was there.

"It's time." he said vaguely.

Time? For what? My execution? My interrogation? Geez, be more specific. Yes, I am in a bad mood. Maybe you had notice why.

I gave him my sweetest smile that I could muster out. "All right."

He smile uncertainly. In a split second, he was holding me from behing. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I almost freaked out but willed myself to stay calm. It seems like this guy love Bella so much that he could tell her mood and stuff, which is freaky by my standards. "Nothing Edward. Why?"

He hesistated. "I feel like..." He decided against it. "It's nothing." He stayed quiet and didn't let go of me. I didn't know what I should do so I waited until he did something. We stood like that for a couple minutes, which I was getting uncomfortable with when he said softly, "Just...if you want to tell me something, I'm here."

I instantly felt guilty. _This guy really loves her. _But there was nothing I could do until the flock gets to me. I couldn't tell him. Imagine what he would do. I shudder internally. With the best voice I could, "Of course. I know."

He sigh, his breath touching my neck. It made me tingle and feel weird. And I instantly knew that this was sooo not right. I had to get out of this hug or I would start feeling not right. I pull away and face him. He look longingly at me. It was really freaking me out, the way this guy really, **really** loves Bella. I'm afraid what he might do. Yes, the mighty Max is afraid.

He was holding my fingertips lightly and playing around with it. "I wish I can hear your thoughts right now." I froze. "Why?" He look at me with a small smile. "Like always, I want to know what's on your mind." He came closer to me and whisper huskily into my ear,"Will you tell me?"

If I could be fluster right now, I would be. My body, no, Bella's body love this guy and what's he's doing to her, but **I** don't. It was giving me the heebies-jeebies.

He leaned in for a kiss and I was ready to punch him when I heard a faint yelling, "Edward! Bella! You guys ready?" He stop and sigh. "We'll continue later." I was ready to kill him when that time comes. "C'mon, let's go."

I wanted to ask him where we were going but then, wouldn't that be suspicious? So I pretended like I had a clue of where we going, said later to Renesmee and Jacob in the other room and followed Edward quickly out of the house to the back. Took only less than half a second. When we got there, Emmett and Rosalie was waiting. They would've startle me if it wasn't for my good eye sight. They were amazingly quiet, not moving even a centimeter, like statues. They blended in with the dark.

Emmett turn to us and grin widely. "Let's hunt."

'Hunt?' I wonder and then remember. They were vampires. Did that mean that we were going to hunt humans and drink their blood? I panic inside. Emmett and Rosalie quickly left, jumping into the dark woods beyond. Edward interlace his hand with mine and we followed after them. Well, the legs were doing the stuff while I just stare numbly on. One reason why I was feeling numb? Cause I was afraid that we might have to drink human's blood and yuck, I had seen enough stuff to make me don't like doing anything with blood much. Also, it was amazing, the speed we were going. My hair was blowing and everything was a blur and yet at the same time, it wasn't. I could see every branch, stick,vines on the ground and hanging from thetreesthat could slow me down. I avoided it easily.

I let out a laugh, which must've surprised Edward cause his hand stiffen but then relaxed. And it felt normal. Normal to be running in the woods, holding his hand, looking for blood.

_Normal?_

My brain stop in its track. _This is normal?_ What was wrong with me? I suddenly think it's normal to be in a different body, holding some vampire guy's hand and drink blood for dinner. I had to snap out of it. Just because I like how the wind feels on my face right now and how I can see everything, didn't mean that...didn't mean...doesn't mean that...huh. Doesn't mean that this is right. That's what I was thinking. I had to concentrate on the flock, not on how cool it was jumping through the woods at speed of light.

In my unoccupied hand, I balled it into a fist. I thought of the flock in my other thoughts while some were avoiding the branches and roots.

_Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy...Fang._

I remember Fang the most. How he's always so silent but has a strong presence. He's my right hand man, the one who I could only tell my troubles to. I remember that one time, or more like a couple times...

I slapped my head mentally. Fang was my best friend, my general. I shook out any thoughts of anything else. It couldn't be anything else.

Edward stopped abruptly and thank god I had the speed ability, which made me stop just a few inches in front of him.

I look at our surroundings. We had come to a circular clearing and there were a group of deers. There was no human in sight.

"Do you want to do the honors?" He whisper so quietly that even with my super hearing, I barely heard him. The deers didn't notice a thing, how we were hiding in the bushes and trees. I look at Edward, and his eyes glowed. He stare intensely at the deers, like predator to prey. He was probably imagine how he was going to kill the deers.

Memories filled my mind, showing me that Edward andthe rest of the Cullen's family didn't drink human blood but animal blood. I didn't know whether to be relieved or upset. I wasn't exactly animal lovers but I've seen what those mad scientists back at the School done to the animals, and trust me, it isn't pretty.

But all my doubts vanished as soon as I felt my thirst. I was hungry and everything was forgotten. My body knew what to do, where to attack. It happened quickly. I gave a nod to Edward, indicating that I would be going first, and I attacked.

Everything was a blur, all I remember was drinking and drinking something warm and tasty liquid until I wasn't thirsty anymore. After that, I was tired but not sleepy. It felt strange, whatever I did. But in the back of my mind, I knew what I had done. I couldn't bare to look at the dead animal in front of me. I wipe my chin, blood that had spill a little. I stare at it and wiped it on the grass. It left a small stain.

--

(**Author note:** I skip Edward attacking, cause...well, mostly, i'm just too lazy to write that he attack the gazelle with grace, etc, etc...so, we'll jus be moving on.)

I look at the clock. It was already midnight. Renesmee was asleep. Edward was holding her in his arms. "Let's go home Bella."

I followed him back to the place where I woke up from. I watch Edward closely, how he gently put Renesmee to her bed and brush her hair. He then put the blanket up to her chin. He was a loving father, I know that.

Then he faced me. And I had a chill went down my spine. Without warning, he was taking me to the bed and kissing my neck and face. I knew what was coming and I was **so** not going to let it happen. It wasn't right. I shudder. I didn't even like this guy that way, Bella does. But then again, he thinks i'm Bella so it isn't his fault either.

"Edward! Edward!" I push him up. We were already on the bed. "Um, I just want to...cuddle tonight, okay?" I was really hoping that we would do just that or somebody was going to die. I didn't want to cuddle eitherbut if I said that I wanted him to sleep away from, it would sound very weird. "I don't want to do anything tonight."

He stare, wondering at me. He kissed me one more time on my neck before getting of me and just laying beside me. He put his arm under my hand and his other arm around me. I was to his chest. He kissed my forehead. "You are really different tonight Mrs. Cullen," he whisper softly.

I just stayed silent. I couldn't fall asleep. Vampires don't sleep it seems. I didn't even feel sleepy. I was tired before but I had recovered. So, how do I ignore this very awkward feeling? I closed my eyes and force my brain to fall asleep, if not, fall into a trance or something, so that I don't have to think about how guiltyI feel for cheating this guy's feelings. And I hope that when I open my eyes again, I would be back to normal, that this was all a dream.

--

**Author note:  
**whew, it's a long chapter i hope. or more like a small chapter with a lot of words. XD  
anyways, thanks for reading. :)  
I'll try to update ASAP.  
thank you for all ur review, readers. :)  
I appreciate them very much.  
Anyways, right now, Max's POV is a little behind Bella's. Because Bella's POV, it's the second day already with the sun already up. Max's POV, she's just ending her first day. Anyways, on the next chapter, I'll do Max's POV first to catch up to Bella's.

**Thanks of reading!**


	8. Diversion part 1

Hey look! I have new readers! XD I'm really happy. Thank you for everyone's reviews! I will try my best to make this next chapter good! XD

and oh my, I forgotten to do this but everyone knows already. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight.

**8-diversion part 1**

Max's POV

I woke up when I heard the crickets stop chirping in my eardrums and the birds began. I could _see_ that the sun light was coming through the window. My eyelids was close but you know what I mean. Anyways, I didn't really wake up. It was more like I came back from a deep, deep thinking or trance. After that, my senses were really sharp again. I could feel strongly of the guy holding my waist. I could feel his breath on me, I could hear a heart beat coming from Renesmee's room. I could hear a vehicle getting started and ready for the day. I could hear a lot of things that were pointless to me. And one of those pointless things were the guy behind me.

Meaning, I was still here and that this wasn't all a dream. It was all true. I'm not in my body anymore, I'm in someone else. The Flock is coming for me (hopefully). Alice, Edward's sister has found out that not Bella but am really Maximum Ride. Edward might be getting a clue that I'm not really Bella either but so far, he hasn't say anything so neither will I. Who wants to make a vampire get angry can go ahead and jump off a cliff. Unless you have wings that sprout out from your back, which I formerly did, but not in this body, I don't.

And that summed up everything so far. Well, this was going great. I had no clue why I was in this body and I have no idea what to do. Well, I do, which is to wait for the Flock but I can't stand it. I don't even know how long will it be until they get here. It could be weeks or months. And then there's the real question to this whole mystery. Okay, _questions._ Plural.

How did I get into this body in the first place? That's number 3 on my top need to know list.

How is the flock without me? That's number 2.

And the number 1 question that was killing me. If I'm here in another body, what about my real body? What's going on there? Am I brain-dead or something? Was I dead? Some theories say that you can enter a body when you're a soul. But who was I to make these guesses?

Anyways, right at the moment, I wanted to take a shower. Maybe I didn't need one, I don't know. But I just wanted one. I feel...icky. But how was I going to move without waking him? I'm sure he wasn't asleep but his senses were just dull at the moment. But still, it gotta be better than a human.

But in the end, I decide to just try slowly and not with a lot of movement so that he wouldn't wake. I almost made it halfway with a few struggles until I heard some thumping that got loud and louder. Then Renesmee burst into the room and onto the bed. Edward was immediately up and smiling. Startled, I fell back onto the bed, lying on his chest. Awkward, I dare say. Did he know that I was trying to get away?

"Hello Renesmee." Edward said, kissing her forehead. Renesmee was smiling like there was no tomorrow. I come to realize that she was really a happy kid. Sure, she knows her parents are not ordinary humans but are vampires and that she isn't exactly normal either, that's not letting her down now, is she? I guess we, and I mean the flock and I, should try to be more like her. It's not like we don't cherish our mutant bodies. We are used to the wings now. Wait, that's right, I don't have wings anymore since I'm in a freaking different body!

Renesmee jumped excitedly and put her hand to my forehead. I look questioningly toward her and Edward.

"She wants to show you her dream." Edward said, already reading Renesmee's mind. He smile. "It's a nice one."

"Really." I said almost thoughtfully. I don't know what his definition of nice is. Before I could think of any more bad thoughts of Edward, Renesmee showed me images and I couldn't think anything but look at the moving pictures I was seeing.

There was that same dream, the first time she showed me. She was on that hill and there I was, her mother with her. But this time, a big bird didn't come down to swoop me up. It was Edward who did. No, he didn't grow wings and fly me away. I meant figuratively. He came out of nowhere and lift me up and spun me around, then kissed me before putting me down again. Renesmee, sitting on the hill, looked up lovingly toward us. The sky suddenly had clouds and it started to rain. We ran for shelter under a tree and it felt like a long run but just when we got right under the tree, the rain stopped. It was sunny again and showed no sign of any rain just seconds ago. We were happy again. Far up in the sky, 6 birds that were pretty big flew peacefully and happily.

I gasp as she suddenly took her hand away. It was a beautiful dream, especially the 6 birds flying in the sky. If i really concentrated, I think it could've been the--

That thought was stopped as Edward pulled me toward him and kissed my neck and god! That was scary! I shudder inside. I really needed to get out of here somewhere. I get the feeling that this guy is a guy with needs. How scary.

"She wants to go outside." Edward whispered huskily into my ear.

I wanted to ask him why was he telling me that.

"Let's go."

In one second, he grabbed Renesmee's jacket from her room and held her up in his arms. She wore her jacket and using one hand to support her, Edward used his other hand to intertwine with my hand and we were off. Maybe 5 seconds later, we were at a beautiful clearing. The sun was up now and it shone beautifully on the wet grass and trees that surrounded the clearing. They sparkled. No, I wasn't just talking about the grass and trees. Edward, he sparkled like diamonds in light. Renesmee did too but not as much as he. Renesmee was looking at me with wide eyes and I looked at myself. I was sparkling. It was too--weird and amazing.

Then the many clouds in the sky blocked the sun. Little sun rays were able to escape the massive clouds and the sparkling disappeared.

Edward and Renesmee was playing around. Her giggles were very--what's the word for it? Not annoying, the opposite of it. It was refreshing, kind of. Like clear church bells ringing. I watched them, smiling to myself. They were the perfect father and daughter. Anyone who saw them would think that they were from a movie or something.

Something glinted from the corner of my eye. I turn to look at it. Whatever it was was still sparkling, not as brightly as it did. Whatever that was, it was far away, standing at the cliff. I couldn't make out the figure yet, cause it was surrounded with trees. Then my eyes concentrated and I seemed to zoom in on the figure. It was a suspicious person with binoculars to his face. The glint had disappeared now.

I concentrate more and realized that the view that person was looking at was toward us. A feeling panic rose inside of me. I couldn't hear Edward's chuckle or Renesmee's giggle. I zoomed in close on the person's face just as it put the binoculars down.

I cried out. Edward with Renesmee was by my side already. "Bella? What's wrong?" I didn't look at him but look at where that figure was formerly at. It had disappeared. Edward looked toward the same direction as I did but saw nothing. That didn't mean that he didn't get suspicious. "What did you see Bella?" He asked softly but demanding. Renesmee put her arms around me, with a worried face. "Mommy?"

I was so taken back by the stranger that I didn't even realized that Renesmee finally spoke instead of having Edward read her mind or her showing what she wanted.

"Edward, Edward." I grab his arms. "I saw one--I saw another vampire."

"What?" He said, completely and deadly serious. "Was it someone we know? The Volutri perhaps?"

The memories from Bella's mind showed me all the vampires that she ever met and saw. It took me a couple moments. "No, I don't think he's from the Volutri. This one, he's different." My voice must've trembled and sounded scared. Edward held me tightly, with Renesmee. "What did he look like?"

I slowly met Edward's eyes. "His eyes--they were red as blood. They were red and black and dead, Edward. And they were evil." I shudder, visibly to him now. "He had a binoculars and he was looking at us."

Edward body became stone. I paused but he said softly, "Go on."

"His lips, they were very red...blood was dripping from his chin." I said and I felt something wet on my cheeks. I touched it and I realize it was tears. I was crying. I couldn't get another word out as I look at my tears in shock. I realize that the scary guy had affected me a lot. He didn't just make me scared, he made me frightened and feel panic. He made me want to run away and hide. I was scared to the core of my bones. Maximum Ride was frightened.

Instantly, Edward grabbed me and Renesmee and everything was a blur, as we ran back to the house. I forgot to tell him the most important part.

That crazy vampire evil guy, he wasn't just looking at us with his binoculars. He was looking at _me._ And when he saw that I saw him, he grinned, the psychotic crazy grin, like after a serial killer just found out who was his next target.

--

**Author note:  
**I thought about doing Bella's POV but then I am really excited about this chapter and I didn't want you guys to wait too long for the next chapter, so here you go. :) The next chapter is Bella's POV.  
and yay! This month is short of school days. :) So I'll have more days to update. :)  
**-------------edit----------------**  
So I was told that vampires can't cry....oh well, too late. XD I didn't know that and since I already let the chapter out....let's just agree that vampires can produce tears....I wasn't sure if they could or not so I just made it so that they could. Sorry if that bothered anyone. I'll be re-stating this at the next chapter, in case some people missed it or read the original chapter which didn't have this edit note. :)


	9. Diversion part 2 Rising Danger

I'm excited about this chapter. :)  
And **note:** The last chapter, I made Max, who was in Bella's body, able to cry. But they're vampires so they can't cry. I was corrected by a reader, thank you very much for that. :) I wasn't sure if they could or not so I just made it so that they can. Sorry if that bothered anyone. I'll think of something to cover that mistake up. :)

**9-Diversion part 2 (Rising Danger)**

Bella's POV

I finished eating was completely full. The taste of pizza again, it was wonderful. I finished up everything pretty quickly, getting a smirk from Fang.

"Don't wolf it down so fast or you'll choke on it." He said.

I look at him with one eyebrow raised. "I was knocked out for a whole day. I was _starving_." I swallow the last bit of pizza down and sigh in content. Then talking about wolf, I thought about Jake, and then I remember Edward and my dear Renesmee and the rest of them. I tried not to cry in front of Fang or he would most likely think that I was crazy.

Ingulf in my thoughts, I didn't realize that Fang had call the Flock already and had gather around me. "You read to go?" He asked. Everyone stared at me.

"Yeah."

--

I don't know if I will ever get used to the feeling of having wings behind my back. But this was Max's body and she had wings forever, so her body was used to the wings and knew what to do. I let my wings spread and flap. The rest did the same and we flew quickly off so that no one would see us. Luckily, there was nothing but abandon warehouses surrounding the warehouse we stayed at.

We took flight and once again, it was amazing. To be up so high and have the wind brush against my skin, it felt wonderful. And after that plentiful lunch, I felt like I could go on forever.

Something glinted from the corner of my eyes. We were flying pretty high but there was a canyon-like hills near us. We were much higher but I could see it if I just look from the corner of my eyes. The glint came from there. I wonder what it was.

Angel suddenly gasped and her wings folded; she dropped toward the ground quickly.

"Angel!" Everyone scatter to get her but I got to her first. At first I was far from her, since she had dropped too far for my reach but then next thing I knew, I had caught her in my arms. I look at the empty space that I was at and back at Angel in my arms. She was trembling, her eyes wandering.

"Angel, Angel honey?" I said softly, carrying her toward the others. "Are you okay?"

"Angel!" Gazzy shouted and flew over Angel and I to look at her. "Angel, are you okay? Are you okay? Angel!"

"What happened?" Iggy asked cautiously. "Angel...what happened?"

Nudge came and look over Angel. "Angel?"

Fang stared at me, waiting for an explanation. I shrugged and said as calmly as I could. "I don't know what happened." Fang took Angel from me and talk softly into her ears. I could hear them talk. Angel responded to him and whisper something back. Fang looked grim and told us to get back down on the ground and hide.

We did as he said. I had no idea what was going on too and Fang said he would tell us when we were on the ground. We all folded our wings and dropped until we were about 100 feet from the ground and then we open our wings again. We folded our wings again when we touched the ground.

"Okay, so tell me Fang, what happened to Angel?" I demanded to know. Everyone crowded around him, wanting to know.

Fang leaned his head to Angel again, and her mouth moved. Then she made a face of pain and buried her face in Fang's chest. She cradle in a fetus position. Fang's expression was not good.

"She read someone's thoughts." He stated. "And they were not happy thoughts or even good thoughts at that."

"What do you mean?" Nudge said with growing panic in her tone. "What do you mean by that Fang?"

Fang look around him before turning to look at us. "There's something out there. Strange and definitely not human."

"What?" All of us was surprised by his words. I stepped forward. "What do you mean Fang?"

"Do you mean another experiment like us?" Iggy asked.

Fang shook his head. "No. Angel read his thoughts. They were full of bloodlust and...well, just wasn't really appropriate for a little girl's mind. Angel said that it wanted to drink...blood."

My heart almost stopped. I couldn't speak. I was frozen to the ground.

"Wait...are you talking about a _vampire_?" Nudge said in disbelief. "No way, vampires don't exist. There's no way!"

"Then what are we but failed experiments? Kids with wings?" Fang said silently and Nudge winced. "We shouldn't exist but here we are."

I wonder which vampire they were talking about. I knew it couldn't be Edward or any of the family. They had their thirst for human blood under control. It couldn't be the Volutri...could it? But they were like police of the vampire world. But then again, they didn't exactly like humans in a good way, only in the food way...I had no idea who it could be but if it was dangerous to Angel, it was danger to all of us.

"Let's get out of here." I concluded, filling in the silence.

Fang looked at me and at the trembling Angel in his arms. Angel whispered something to him and this time I heard it. "I can still hear him, please, please Fang, let's get away from him. I don't want to hear his thoughts." She mumbled over and over.

"Angel." Gazzy stared at her, completely worried.

"C'mon." I pat his back. "Let's get out of here."

We spread our wings and flew to get out of that place as fast as possible.

--

It chuckled softly at first but then it rised loudly into a full maniac laughter. It wondered what it should do to those kids with wings. They were getting away. It knew that it was related to the boss and it wanted to bring the kids with wings to the boss. But not yet, the boss had told him. Not yet. The boss had told him to meet with its brother at a place called Forks. It was in Washington, It was told. It didn't know directions or where places were, but all It had to do was followed the pulling. Yes, it was pulling It to its brother. After all, they were identical. They had a connection. They would find each other, no matter where they were. It wanted to meet its brother badly and tell him of what he saw. It and its brother knew about those kids and those vampires. It and its brother and their boss knew everything.

It was fun to It. It couldn't imagine all the fun after the boss was done with them--all of them.

It laughed, its body shaking and then it stopped abruptly and crouched down into fetal position. Without any grunt or wince from the pain, It spread out its ashen wings, fluttering. Then It cackled, and jumped off the cliff. It flew towards its brother.

_Forks. Washington. Brother. Boss. Blood. **Blood.**_

It was getting hungry. It would had to feed soon. Its eyes became full red and its teeth became sharp. It licked its mouth and teeth, feeling for the last remains of blood from the last food.

Flying, it spotted food camping out in the woods. It smiled, all its teeth showing.

_Feeding time._

--

**Author Note:  
**Sorry that this is so short. I wanted to make it longer but it has been so long since I've updated, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I'll try to make the next one longer. :)  
I hope this has kept you interested in my story. :) And what may seems like mistakes that I did on this last couple paragraphs, I left it that way. :)  
Thanks for reading.


	10. Problems

**Author Note:** Hey! Sorry for taking forever...=-=....I have a story at this one other place...and who would've thought that I only have a couple hours to do everything on the net before I have to get off and do my homework or I'll never be finished with it?  
Yeah...I tried to make this long.

**10: Problems**

Max's POV

Something was up. I could feel it. Not just what's up with the psychotic scary vampire that I saw, but something was up with Edward. I swear, he's on to me. He's just not saying anything. Was he waiting for something from Alice? Or is he waiting for more evidence that I wasn't his Bella?

'What could be more evidence that water spurting out of my eyes?' I thought sarcastically. It was strange. Out of nowhere, tears came down. I shouldn't be able to cry and yet...how? Nowaways, or more like 2 days now, I can't figure out anything. Everything was going so wrong, so not right, so confusingly. Everything that had happened to me couldn't seem to happen but it did.

Who-or what was responsible for all of this? After that scary vampire, I have a very bad feeling about everything. Heck, I might be going paranoid over this whole 'Edward onto me' thing. He loves Bella, aka me, too much to think anything else.

We reached home and Edward immediately put me to bed with Renesmee. "Stay here. You'll be safe." He said in warning, his eyes glowing dangerously. Right before he left, he slowly touched the renmants of my tears and for a split second, his eyes was sad and confused. Then he was gone to the mansion, to Carlisle, Esme and the others. To tell them happened. Would he tell them about the waterworks? I couldn't let him go alone. I followed him.

Before I could, a hand stopped me. I looked behind me and saw Renesmee, the poor girl scared. She was shaking; I could hear her heart beating fast. At first, my mind told me to instantly recoil from the girl's touch and forget her. _Just leave her. Who cares about her? She's an annoyance! _But this wasn't me. This wasn't my body. It was Bella's; Her mom's. What kind of mother shove a little scared hand away? And what kind of person was I, to think of even doing that?

'I swear, I'm going crazy ever since this began,' I thought and sighed tiredly internally. I look at her and put my hands on her shoulder. "I just need to talk with your dad, that's all. Do you want to come?"

She put her hand to my cheek with a very concerned look. Blasted into my head was her memory of my tears falling. It repeated in my head over and over like an endless swirl. She was scared. I wanted her to stop. She was filling it into my head too quickly, too fast, too much. It was pounding into my head. I try to open my mouth and tell her to stop but my voice couldn't come out. I saw the scene over and over until I could go insane. Through my eyes that seemed to get watery again, I could see the images she was sending me and I could see her shaking body, her crying face, the desperation in her eyes.

The images...I couldn't take it anymore. With all the willforce I could muster, I shove her hand away, pushing her in the process. She didn't make a sound as she fell except for the thump as she reached the ground. I breathe heavily and darkly, as I glare at her.

_How dare she do that to me?_

She stared back, her eyes frightened. Her lips trembled and threatened to make a sound but she put her hand to stop it. She scrambled backwards, to get away from me. Then she ran to the bathroom. Something inside of me, I didn't know what it was, made me ran after her. I was with her in a second.

I would've...would've done something horrible. I knew it. I would've done something horrible to her if it wasn't for the mirror. I looked at myself. My eyes...they were glowing dangerously. My teeth were baring. I looked as if I would kill. I was disgusting. I was disgusted with myself. _What is wrong with me!?_

Grunting with effort, I forced those eyes to go away. Force my mouth to stop opening. Force the evil thoughts to go away. And thought about the Flock: Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Fang. Then Dr. Martinez and Ella, heck even thinking of the good times with Jeb when he didn't turn into a jerk was helping me. Yeah, I was desperate to get my old self back.

When I opened my eyes after what seemed like a long time, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were no longer glowering. I looked pale again...or was it showing how I really felt? I wouldn't know. Renesmee was still pushing herself to the corner of the bathroom.

"Renesmee..." I callled out softly and it croaked out instead. "Honey..."

She stopped moving and stare at me. Her mouth opened and whispered silently, "Mommy?" I heard it as clear as crystal.

"Renesmee, I'm, I'm so sorry." I said softly. "I don't know what's going on, I--"

"Are you really mommy?"

This hit me hard. _What a smart kid. _But I knew she was just asking. She stare at me uncertainly, her face full of confusion. She wanted to reach out for me but pulled her rising hand back. She didn't really know the truth. She was just a kid. If you saw someone you know your whole life acting all of the sudden weirdly, you would ask if they are that person, right? It would be me making sure that Fang was Fang if he started to act weird.

"Of course I am, Renesmee." I said sadly. "I am and always will be your mommy. You don't have to be afraid."

She really loves her mother, or something. The moment I said that, she ran back into my arms, sobbing. I was also careful not to crush her, showing my affection. "I'm so sorry Renesmee, I don't know what took over me. I..." I tried to make up an explanation for it. "I guess...after I saw that vampire, I became, I don't know--" Luckily, I didn't need to continue cause she shushed me.

"I understand, mommy." She said nodding. "Just like that time when those Volutri came and they had many bad vampires with them. You were going to leave me." She started crying again.

"Ssshhh..." I rock her back and forth. "I will never do anything to hurt you. Never." And I won't. It was just wrong. It was liking hurting Angel! _What is wrong with me!? Argh! Something is messed up!_

Then I remembered what I had to do. I pull apart our hug. "Honey, don't tell any of this to your father or anyone, okay?" She didn't understand why. "They will worry. I don't want them to worry okay? We'll just keep this a secret between you and me." She nodded. "Let's go to the house with your father."

I wiped away her visible tears and held her hand in mine. I immediately put a shield up to protect her pretty thoughts, in case Edward decides to get sneeky on me. In just a couple seconds, we were there in and in the house. And I guess all of them were discussing something pretty heatily, cause I think they would've heard us coming and they were staring at us like we been spying on them this whole time.

"Bella." Edward said breathlessly, "What are you doing here?"

"I...I want to hear it too." I said whatever that came into my head. I didn't know if he was talking about that crazy vampire or if he was talking about me, so, to be on the safe side, I just said that.

There was a moment of awkward silence and Alice said, "I think we should talk it with her. After all, it concerns her."

I was praising Alice on the inside. They all look at each other, passing secret messages with their eyes. At last, Carlisle spoke up, "Yes, I guess we should talk to her."

Everyone stare at me with an expression that I wouldn't describe as happy or angry. Just...as if I was an alien.

"Bella," Edward started out, "I told them about what you saw in the clearing." Well, I knew that was to be expected. "And I told them about...your tears." And I thought he would do that too.

"First of all, Bella, don't get mad at Edward if you are." Esme added instantly. I wonder if she knew I had some kind of grudge against Edward now? I didn't like how he tattle on me, but then I guess since they weren't freaking out or interrogating me, then I was okay--for now.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not mad."

There was almost a sigh of relief, if they had to breathe at all. Edward continued, "Bella...you've been acting weird since yesterday. But Alice haven't said anything and I haven't hear anything either. So...is something wrong?"

"You probably just messed her up in bed." Emmett said jokingly. He received a glare from Edward and he only smirk. Edward turned back to me with a serious but soft look. He took a hold on to my hand. "Bella...is something wrong?"

Well, what was I suppose to tell them, 'oh yeah! I'm not Bella, my name is Max, and I have no idea how this happened but I'm in your wife's body. Sorry!' Uh huh, and they will let me get away with it. No, they'll get curious or most likely think that I've (or bella here) has gone insane. And they most likely won't even believe me. Unless I had proof. Well, I did have some but not enough anyways to make their hard heads (literally hard) believe me.

I shook my head as if I didn't mind their question at all. "No, nothing's wrong."

He turned his head toward Renesmee. He looked for a 0.123 second confused, but when he couldn't get a read out of her, he glance up at me. He didn't question me but he was wondering.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked, not in the concern way but in the bored way. "You **cried.** That's impossible, since you're one of us now. How is that possible?"

I shrugged, ignoring her growing malice and paranoia. I think she and Bella got along fine sometimes but for me, I didn't like her at all. She has an attitude and if she keeps going with it, she's going to get a Max's whooping--I mean, a Bella whooping. "Maybe I wasn't crying but more like I can produce tears?" Okay, that was lame. Seriously.

"You have a new power that can produces water from your eyes?" Emmett said in disbelief and of course, he laughed at the idea. Everyone seemed to tense at the outragous new power but everyone then seemed...happier. I glance over at Jasper, who had a tight smile on his face. Then, I guess he must've did something more, cause all of the sudden, everyone got up and was just smiling like idiots.

"Well, I guess it's a new power then." Carlisle said happily but he was eyeing Jasper. "Well, now that we got all of this over, let's go."

"We forgot about the vampire, dear." Esme said with the same tone and happy expression.

"Oh well, let's talk about that some other time." Rosalie said and left with Emmett, both smiling like crazy. Edward just smiled like he forgotten everything.

"Well, why are you doing this, Jasper?" He asked. Jasper didn't answer. Instead, Alice said, "Edward, I'm going to need to talk to Bella alone. You know, girl stuff. You don't want to be a part of this...do you?"

Immediately, Edward took Renesmee into his arms, who was also smiling and I was sure she forgot about the incident from before. "I'll see you in a bit dear." He kissed my cheek and left the room with Renesmee. I didn't take the shield off. I think I learned how to break the shield off and stick it with that person. When I see that person again, I can take it with me again. Amazing.

"Let's go and talk somewhere private." Alice said grabbing my hand. Her other hand was with Jasper's.

"Huh?" We had went into the forest. "What is it?"

"I told Jasper." No wonder he was looking at me not happily--_wait what? _

"You might want to repeat that." I said with growing anger. "What did you say? You told him?" I pointed to Jasper. He didn't blink.

"I tell him everything." Alice said calmly. "Don't worry...he's more confused about it then mad."

"What if he thinks about it and Edward hears it?" I said exaserately. "Can you imagine what he would do to me, or, well, I'm not sure of that either, but what he will do to me if I was not his Bella?"

"So you're really not Bella then." Jasper stated with a nod. Alice shush him and turned to me. "Don't worry. I already told Jasper that. He knows what to do."

I sighed, from the instinct from my old self. "Okay, whatever. It's too late. Just...don't tell anyone more."

"And I had another vision."

I look up at her in surprise. "Really? Was it about the flock? Are they okay? When are they coming? Are they almost here?"

"I saw them coming in the rain." She look up to the sky. "It's going to rain, maybe tomorrow or so."

I look up the sky and wish I could kiss it. "Thank you." I said with a big smile. "Is that all?" I turned to leave but Alice voice stopped me. Her voice was...afraid.

"Bella..." She called out my name softly. "I saw something else too."

I turn to look at her eagerly. "What is it?"

"Something...something's wrong." She look at Jasper for support. He nodded. She turned back to look at me with a worried expression. "I saw...you fighting us."

"What?" I asked hollowly. I suddenly felt strange, like something was stirring in me.

"You were fighting us." She said again. "Your eyes were glowing and you were trying to kill us."

"What do you mean, us?" I asked suspiciously.

"Us, the Cullens and..." She bit her lips and stare at Jasper again. She whispered, her voice trembling, "You were hurting your flock."

The soil under my feet seemed to ripped opened and sucked me in as I let her statement sunk into my brain. "Wha...?"

----

**Author Note:** I am so sorry for not updating in so long. And sorry if my chapters are getting...crappier. =__=;;...I keep not having time to update this story. And because I wanted to share this with you guys, I didn't really edited it either. And I know these chapters are probably starting to feel like filters....*sigh heavily*.  
But I hope you guys stay with me. Again, sorry. I hope this was long enough to keep you satisfied until the next chapter. I will probably make it Bella's POV...right after I continued with Max's POV. I'll try to make things move faster. Sorry.


	11. Unbelievable

**11-Unbelievable**

Max's POV

"You're kidding me right?" I asked shakily.

Alice only shook her head and looked at me sadly. Jasper put his arm around her waist and held her close. I long for someone to hold onto, to steady myself. The world is really coming to an end. Hell must've frozen over. Pigs must be flying. Something must be going on cause I would never, ever do that to the flock. Never.

I took a step back.

"Max?" Alice called out and I only looked at her in horror.

"I"m a monster." I whispered, my eyes going blank, wandering back and forth.

Her face became concern. "Max?" She pulled out of Jasper's grasp and took steps closer to me. I took steps back. "Max?" She called out again, more sternly.

I shook my head and look up at her. "I--I have to think. Please."

She must've seen the desperation in my eyes or heard it in my tone of voice. She nodded and hand-in-hand with Jasper, who glance over at me with a worried look, left. Only after they left could I collapse onto the ground. Not from my legs, no, they were absolutely fine. But my mind, my head--it's overwhelmed. My mind was throbbing, it seems. If my heart was alive, I think it would be in pain right now.

I don't understand her vision. How could _I _hurt the flock? They were like my family! I would never in hell do anything to hurt them! So what was up with that!?

A part of me--the defiant, mind-that-belongs-to-me-Max--wanted to lash out on Alice and tell her her vision is wrong. But the other part of me, the Bella side, told me that Alice's visions were always correct. _But they're always changing,_ I told myself calmly. Maybe I got mad at them for something and probably chased them around or something. _Yeah, yeah, it probably didn't even last that long. Yep._

With that small tiny hope, I went back to the house.

--

Bella's POV

We flew for a while until the sun was high in the sky and it was getting hot. After we were far away from that place, Angel felt better and soon was healthy as ever. I guess she didn't want to be reminded of such horrible thoughts because as soon as I started to ask her about what happened before, she changed the subject or she starts talking to Nudge.

I glance over to Fang, hoping he would assure me. I was pretty freaked out about this myself. From what I can tell, I don't think it's any vampires that I know. I don't even think it's the Volutri. Many possibilities flooded my head. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Max! Slow down!"

I didn't even comprehend what Fang said until a couple seconds later, when I realize I was going fast--faster than usual. I was going super-sonic speed.

"Watch out!" He shouted again.

It was too late. I crashed right into one of those huge giant trees. Even though I had wings, could fly fast and was strong, I was still human. I was still vulnerable. I expected my bones to have cracked, expected myself to die the moment I hit the tree head on at 200+ miles per hour. There was a sound like an explosion going off that rung in my ears.

"MAX!"

I heard their voices shouted. It sounded loud at first but then it gradually got quieter. My vision blurred and so I could only see the blue sky as I fell off backwards of the crater I made in the tree.

--

When I woke up, it was dark. I look around and saw that we had made camp. I was lying about 5 feet away from the fire. The rest were all around the fire too, asleep. I saw dried tears on Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. Iggy was making concerned faces in his sleep and was fidgeting. Then I saw Fang on the lookout. I got up, and he turned to look at me with a blank stare before he rushed over to me.

"Max." He whispered and hugged me tightly.

My face became red, my whole body warmed. I was blushing. "H-hey..."

"We thought you died." He whispered and this time, I could hear it--the fear in his voice. "The moment when you crashed into the tree...we thought you were a goner. We thought we lost you."

"I thought I was a goner too." I whispered back and I could hear the fear in my own voice. "I thought that I died--wouldn't you? If you went head on with a freaking huge tree like that..."

"It's a miracle." He said with a sense of relief. "You don't have a scratch on you." He pulled away and sudder. "Your skin is dead cold. You should stay close to the fire. And get some more sleep. " With one last concern look, he went back to his old spot.

_Dead cold? Not a scratch on me?_ I was realizing where I was getting at. _No...it's impossible. But why_...? I was just as confuse as the next person. I crashed hard into that giant tree, creating a crater, and yet I didn't have a scratch on me. _I am completely sure that the Flock doesn't have anything like this...Could it be a new ability then?_

Since Max and the flock were experimented kids, they were different possibilities of what this new thing was. But only one I knew well. _Vampire._

I sighed silently and irritably. _But I'm not thirsting...so what the heck is this?_

My head was hurting from thinking so much. I tried to clear my mind and forget everything for a bit.

_Forget everything..._

_Forget everything..._

_Forget everything..._

--

Her eyes opened slowly, checking her surroundings. She turn her head side to side, with a blank stare. Food was surrounded around her, all asleep and without a clue. Setting her eyes on one food that was near yet didn't seem to notice her, she tilt her head slightly, wondering how should she kill him. The food saw her moving but made no move to get away. It would only make it easier to kill, if the food was willingly to give itself up. She licked her lips and stare at the food.

Quick as lightning, she jumped toward the food, startling it. She grinned widely and was about to take a bite...

--

Bella's POV

What...the...hell...am...I...doing?

I stare wide-eyed, as my face was dangerously close to Fang, who stared at me back. My vision was clearing and so was my head.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked suspiciously. He had one hand holding my wrist, the one holding onto his shirt. "Are you picking a fight or something?"

"No...sorry." I said quickly and let go. I turned away, ashamed of what just happened.

"Max?" He called out, his voice was once again, filled with concern. "You...didn't look so good right then."

"I know Fang, I know." I whispered back and then barely audible, "I know." I swallowed back sobs forming from in my throat. "Hey...I'll be back. I...just want to feel the wind." I said without really explaining to Fang. I spread out my wings before Fang could protest and in a couple seconds, I was up in the air. I flew higher and higher into the sky, away from the camp.

It was only when I was sure that Fang couldn't hear me did I let out the first escape of my sob. Then it came out like a broken dam, the waterworks gushing out.

_I almost tried to eat Fang. I tried to kill him._ I thought angrily to myself and I was horribly disgusted by my actions. _Why? Why did I wanted to eat him? Why did I wanted to kill him? Why? Why?_

My guilty and horrified sobs filled my unanswered questions in the chilly night air.

--

**Author Note:** hey...I am so sorry, once again. For not updating for a long time now. :(  
So here you go. I'm going to pick up the pace soon. :)  
Please stay with me~  
**Happy Holidays!!!!**


End file.
